Stand Up High School Life!
by Chronoha
Summary: Aichi is confessed to not only Kourin but also his close friend Misaki. Now he has to manage his romantic life and his club responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its Chronoha here. This is one of my first fics that I'm writing. I have already uploaded this to Archieve of our own a month ago under the name "Shindou" (wanted the same name here but someone has taken it -_-). I've already written chapter 3, but I want to release it with Chapter 4 at the same time so its gonna take a bit of time before then. I'd really appreciate some feedback on my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _'Life had a funny way of working,'_ Aichi would think to himself. Just a few months ago, he was alone with no friends to hang out with other than his sister. Now he has a two girls in his room, one a love struck idol clinging to his arm, the other a pretty shopkeeper with an annoyed look.

"It's not fair to hog him all to yourself like that," Misaki hissed.

Kourin pouted. "You know I can't do this in public, I'm just making up for lost time. Look Aichi's not complaining."

"Umm I-"

"And it's not I'm completely hogging him, you can join in too," kourin teased.

Misaki blushed. "I-I…" She reached out to Aichi's arm, her hands twitching. "I can't do it!" She immediately pulled away her hands and covered her face in embarrassment.

Kourin smirked. "I guess I can have him all to myself then."

Misaki snapped. "Fine then!" She tightly grabs onto Aichi's arm and turns her head the other way, attempting to hide away her blushing face.

"I think you're both cutting off the circulation in my arms," Aichi deadpans.

 _'How did I get to this situation'_

* * *

It was a regular morning for Misaki as got ready for school. As it would usually goes, she would wake up, eat breakfast, and make her way to school hoping the a certain someone would join her. It's not everyday that he'd join her, their morning schedules aren't quite exact, though she does wish it was. It's not like she liked him that way, she just really liked his company.

Today was different though as the certain someone was waiting right front her door.

"Good morning Misaki."

"M-morning Aichi," she greeted, caught off guard by him showing up at her doorstep. It was a surprise, but a welcomed one. "What are you doing here?"

Aichi rubbed his neck nervously at the question. "I was just passing by when I saw Shin. He told be that you were about to come out, so I thought I'd just wait for you."

"Is that so…?" Misaki glanced inside the store to see Shin preparing for the opening of the shop. He noticed the two and waved at them before proceeding to continue his business.

"Well, we should make our way to school right now," she insisted as she made a head start.

"R-right, wait for me!," Aichi yelled as he ran after her.

As they walked, Misaki could not get rid of that weird feeling in her stomach. It's not necessarily bad feeling, it doesn't mean she liked it. This feeling that's been growing more and more whenever she's thinking of Aichi for the last few months. She'd sneak glances at him, looking away whenever he'd look her way.

 _'This is stupid,'_ Misaki thought, _'why am I doing this?'_ At this point, she'd give anything to get out of this awkwardness. Thankfully (and disappointingly), Akari popped up behind them.

"Misaki, Aichi, good morning," Akari greeted them.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Akari began talking about rumors talking about rumors of newly couples and scandals happening between at the school. Aichi and Misaki weren't particularly interested in the topic, but they pretended to be (or at least Aichi did). They've eventually reach the school and 4Kourin have already arrived, waiting at the entrance.

Aichi turned to Misaki. "I guess I'll see you two at lunch, see yah," he said as he made his way to Kourin.

Misaki felt a spark of anger inside her seeing the two greet and smile at each other. She couldn't care less about it, at least she knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it.

Akari smirked at Misaki as she was unknowingly was staring at the two. "You know, you should really to snatch him up before someone else does," she teased.

Misaki face flushed. "S-stop saying stupid things! There's absolutely nothing between us." She says this, though her feelings say the opposite. She doesn't like the idea of Aichi being with anyone else.

Akari sighed. "You know you should really be more honest with yourself, you might regret it."

Misaki says nothing as they both made their way to class.

Aichi run up the the stairs to greet his blonde friend. "Good morning Kourin."

"Morning Aichi."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, I just got here." That was a total lie, she had already arrived twenty five minutes ago.

"I see. I guess we should head to class."

"Yeah let's get going."

They felt the stares from the students as they walked, their jealousy emanating from them.

"Seriously, why would Kourin be hanging with someone like him?" The students whisper to one and another.

"Man, that guy is so lucky to hang out with a beauty like her."

"She doesn't belong in that club, that club is full of weirdos."

Kourin is growing more and more irritated by the second. She's honestly tired of everyone treating her like an idol. Is it too much to at least have her own friends? At least Aichi doesn't treat her like one, he has no idea how much she appreciates it.

"So Kourin," Aichi asked. "I was thinking that maybe the club should discuss how we can have more students join in."

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh? What we have right now isn't enough?"

"No no, I'm happy with what we have! It's just that I want to give students more of a chance to enjoy Vanguard…"

"Aichi, you do know that a lot of the students just want to join the club just because I'm in it. They're not even worth cardfighting."

"I know, I know. It's just that…," he paused. "The only why I made the club is because I wanted to share Cardfight with the entire school. I mean look at Naoki, he really liked it once he gave it a try. Maybe we can do that for others."

She scoffed at his naivety, but gave what he said some thought. Maybe she has been a little too hard. She was so caught in herself that she completely ignored what he was trying to accomplish. Even if she feels uncomfortable with the idea, she doesn't want to get in the way.

"Fine then, I'm open to ideas."

"Really?! I so glad to hear that!" Aichi beamed.

"You shouldn't act so happy about!"

"Oh r-right."

She giggled at him. There was no other person that made her so happy like he made her. He treated her as Kourin Tatsunagi, not like some stupid idol. That's why she likes him and that's why she is going to confess to him. She doesn't care that she can't be in a relationship because of her profession, she's going to do what makes her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes has ended and everyone in the Cardfight club has gathered in their small club room. Shingo was talking to Naoki about the latest Vanguard news, Misaki looked as if her mind was elsewhere, and Kourin is waiting patiently for Aichi to speak to the group.

"So guys," Aichi announced, "I think we should talk about a few things that we should discuss."

"Oh yeah? Like what things?" Naoki spoke up.

"Well for one we need to talk about how we can recruit more students into our club." Everyone in the looked mildly surprised.

"That would be pretty hard to do with Kourin's rule," Shingo pushed up his glasses as he spoke. "There were plenty of students wanting to join, though for the wrong reason, but they've lost every single cardfight they had."

"Now that I think about it, there hasn't really been any challenges for about a week or so," Naoki mused, "maybe they all just gave up."

"Well just to let you know that I've changed my mind about the rules, I'm open to have more students join the club," Kourin said.

Naoki shot up from his chair excitedly. "Seriously?! Does that mean we can finally get more club members?!"

"Yes, I spoke with her this morning and she agreed to be more open to it," Aichi added.

Naoki nudged at Kourin . "Finally listening to reason or maybe you just have a soft spot for Aich- OOF!"

"Sorry, my elbow reacts violently towards stupidity."

"...Duly Noted."

Aichi nervously laughed at the two. "But there's another issue we should take care of, we need a club advisor."

"A club advisor?" Naoki said as he rubs his ribs.

"Yes, we need one if we ever want to participate in a cardfight tournament. It can be any teacher as long as he or she is not in charge of another club."

"Hmm, are there any teachers interested in cardfight?"

"Not that I've seen," Shingo replied, "a lot of the teachers here are pretty stuck up, but I'm sure there are a few that would be interested."

"At least not the history teacher, he really creeps me out," Kourin said with a face of displeasure.

As Naoki, Shingo, and Kourin continued their conversation, Aichi noticed that Misaki was absent from the conversation. He looked over to her to see her staring out the window with a stressed look.

'What's up with her today?' he thought. 'She's been acting weird lately, I wonder what's up with her.'

The girl in question was thinking back to what Akari had told her that morning.

' _You know you should really be more honest with yourself, you might regret it.'_

She makes it seem as if she was hiding something. Akari is just imagining things, probably from all the shoujo manga she's been reading. She's not in love with the guy!

Misaki was feeling more and more flustered the more she thought about it. She's starting to feel frustrated.

"Misaki, are you feeling okay?"

Misaki slightly jumps from her seat from surprise. Hearing Aichi's voice made her chest feel like it would explode. 'Seriously, of all the times to talk to me, why does it have to be at this moment?!'

"A-Aichi, of c-course I'm fine."

"Really? But Your face is beet red…"

"Eh?! Oh I'm just feeling a little hot, that's all!" She starts collecting her things in a hurry. "I should go home and get some rest."

"Oh I see… Maybe it is for the best."

"Actually I should go to," Naoki announced, "I've got a lot of work stacking up that I should get to."

Aichi was starting to feel dejected. "If that's the case then we should cancel today's club activities until Monday."

Everyone began collecting their things and leaving the room. Kourin on the other hand was waiting till everyone else had left to talk to Aichi. Once Misaki had left, she made her move.

'This is my chance!' "Aichi! Wait!"

"Hm? Kourin? What is it?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Now that it was just her and Aichi, she's starting to feel nervous. Funny, she could perform in front of thousands, but this one boy is making her lose her cool. She collected for what she was going to do next.

"Did you know that idols can't be in a relationship?"

"Oh yes I've heard it." Why is she ask him this?

"Yes, we can't have any type of romance. It's kind of like we are married to our fans in a way. There have been some history of female idols getting backlash for that very thing. But to tell you the truth, I hate it. I hate the feeling of feeling tied down like that, to not have that freedom of doing what I want…"

Aichi felt concern for her, but he was starting to feel nervous to what she was going to say next. "Kourin, where are you going with this?"

"...What would you say if I said that I have feelings for someone?"

…

"Eh?" He was shocked to hear it, he knew she completely serious.

"I-I…" He didn't know what to say.

"What if I said that he was someone incredibly special to me? What if I said that he's the only thing I can think of all day? What would you say?"

Why is she pushing on him like this? "...I think he would be lucky to have a girl like you," he said sincerely. "If you really like him, you should go right up to him and say it." He knew that he should be supportive of her, but for some reason, it felt so bitter.

She should be feel frustrated for him being so dense, but she felt happy from what he said. 'So that's how he thinks about me.'

"If that's the case then you're one lucky guy."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yeah Aichi, I like you." There she said it. It felt liberating to finally say it. "I want to be your girlfriend, would you be mine?"

Aichi couldn't believe it, Kourin is actually confessing to him. She really thinks he's that special to her.

Unknown to them, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Misaki was behind the closed door listening to their entire conversation. She was leaving to go home, but she felt that she shouldn't. When she came back, she heard Kourin confessing to Aichi.

She was sitting on the ground with her face buried with her arms. 'No way, that can't be true!' Her throat felt sore, her chest hurt, and her vision was getting blurry.

'You know, you should really to snatch him up before someone else does.'

'Shut up…' She shouldn't be feeling like this, she should be more happy for them if they get together, but she hates it. The feeling of not being with him hurts too much. It would feel like losing him. She can't lose him, she won't!

"Kourin, I-"

"Stop!" Misaki burst open the door. Kourin and Aichi were surprised by the sudden intrusion, but they were more surprised by the tears streaming down her face.

"I-I…"

She knows she shouldn't be doing this.

"I don't want to lose you…" She felt like she was breaking.

She doesn't like Aichi, she can't.

"I've been hiding this for so long…" She was stepping closer to him.

She couldn't care less if he got with someone else, she shouldn't.

"I'm afraid of what you'll say…" She stood right in front of him.

She can't take it anymore.

"But if I don't do it now, I'll never will be able to. So I'll say this now." She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulders.

She can't lie to herself anymore.

She looked to him with tears in her eyes.

"Aichi, I like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for being so lazy! Chapters 3 and 4 are now up, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Aichi couldn't believe it. He was frozen in place as the two girls were waiting silently for his response .

 _'What should I do? What should I say?!'_

His began to remember all the times he spent with them. Their time playing against each other, laughing, smiling.

"Aichi…?"

He looked to Kourin and Misaki, noting how worried they looked. What hurt him was look on Misaki's face. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. He doesn't want to hurt her nor Kourin.

"I… don't know what to say. This is a bit too much for me."

Misaki started at hiss stressed face. She felt a wave of guilt, knowing that she ruined Kourin's confession and put Aichi in a difficult situation.

"I understand… Maybe you should take some time to think things through."

Kourin though didn't want to wait. She already wanted an answer from him, but she knew he wouldn't be able to. "Yes, I think that would be for the best," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that. I'll see you soon then."

He slowly walked to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at the two then closed the door behind him.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The two girls didn't move from the spots, they couldn't look or speak to each other. Misaki's guilt was eating her up, she knew that she had betrayed her close friend.

 _'Why? Why did I do that?!'_

Kourin made the first move as she made her way to the door. She didn't know what to say to Misaki and she just wanted out of this room. She stopped when she heard Misaki's voice.

"I'm...sorry…"

"It's okay."

"But I-!"

It's okay, really. If I were in your position, I'd probably do the same. After all…," she looked back at Misaki and smiled, "I wouldn't want to lose him either."

With that Kourin left, leaving Misaki all alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Damn it! I lost again!"

It was lively at Card Capital. Everyone was having fun playing and having fun. Morikawa had just lost against Miwa again for the 4th time in a row today.

"Lost again huh? That's sad," Izaki laughed.

"Ugh, I was so close too!"

"Face it, I'm just too good for you," Miwa said smugly.

Morikawa grinded his teeth in frustration. "Oh yeah! You won't be so smug after I beat you! Once I do, you'll be crying at how badly I beat you!"

Miwa and Izaki grimaced at how loud he was, even Kai, who was watching, was beginning to get annoyed.

"Shut up already, you're too loud" Kai gritted.

Izaki agreed. "You're lucky Misaki isn't here, she would have kicked you out if she heard how loud you were."

"Is that so?"

Everyone turned to see a annoyed Misaki. The boys suddenly felt terror at the sight of the girl.

"Mi-Misaki, you're back early huh?"

"So this is what you boys do when I'm not around? I can hear you from outside the store." Her veins was starting to pop out of her forehead. They could feel her seething anger in the air.

"No no, we're just having a nice, quiet time playing cardfight. Right Kai?" Miwa turned to Kai only to find him trying not to even acknowledge the group's existence. Even he knows to not get on Misaki's bad side.

 _'Kai! Help me out here!'_

Everyone expected the worst, but Misaki just sighed and said, "whatever, please just be quiet."

She walked away, leaving everyone surprised, but at the same time relieved.

"Think God she didn't get chew us out this time," Morikawa sighed.

Izaki agreed. "I think I had a near death experience."

Miwa felt as if something was off. Misaki was acting weird, she SHOULD have chewed them out. It sounds stupid to complain, but he can't help it. She is his friend after all.

Shin had entered the store carrying a box of cards when he noticed Misaki. "Oh hi Misaki! You're back early, what happened?"

"Hey Shin, club ended early today."

"I see. So did Aichi come with you? I don't see him anywhere."

Misaki felt flustered hearing his name. It's no wonder because of what happened not even a half a hour ago. "N-no, I think he went home, probably had something to," she said while nervously twirling her hair.

"That's to bad, it isn't the same not having him around."

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'm gonna be up in my room, please call me when you need me." She felt exhausted after the incident with Aichi and Kourin, she honestly wanted to be alone right now.

Shin knew she was acting weird, but decided to play it off. "Oh course, I'll call if I do."

She went upstairs to her room while replaying the whole scene at the club room in her head.

"Gaaaaaaaaahh! I'm such an idiot!" She flopped down onto her bed and buried her face in her bedsheets. "I walked up to him crying and spewing all that stuff about liking him. I'm so embarrassed!"

The memory when she hugged Aichi creeper into her mind. She slowing grabbed her pillow and wrapped her arms around it, remembering how he felt. She felt stupid for being too happy about that it.

But what did Aichi really think of her? She just confessed to him so suddenly that she didn't consider what he would say. Does he feel the same way about her or does he just think of her as a friend? Maybe she has to consider that he may had feeling for Kourin. Maybe she did mess up and it'll be too awkward now between them to be friends again. Now she almost dreaded his response.

But there's still that hope that he would return her feelings. Then he and she could maybe…

…

"Tch. I'm such a stupid girl…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kourin was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Today, she confessed to her crush, Aichi, something she had been contemplating and planning for weeks. She had hoped it would smoothly and that he would feel the same way that she felt towards him, but that complicated when Misaki came and confessed. Honestly she couldn't hate her for that, but it doesn't change the fact that she felt frustrated.

To top it all off, she still had her idol work after school. Ultra Rare was getting ready for a show and they had to practice for it, which proven more difficult for Kourin. It was not because the performance was difficult, but because of her unable to get the clubroom incident out of her head. She had made a lot of slip ups and mistakes which caught attention of many there, but they had made it up to be caused by exhaustion (which wouldn't be entirely untrue).

Now that she was home, she can't wait to hold up in her room, take a shower, and finally go to sleep. Or so she thought.

"Kourin, what is up with you today?"

"Huh?" Kourin turned around to voice to see Rekka with a displeased look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've be totally spacing out today during practice! You've totally been messing up on the simplest steps!"

"Rekka is right," Suiko agreed, "you've got something on you your mind?"

Crap. Kourin doesn't want them to know, not yet anyways.

"It's nothing. I've just been a bit tired lately."

Rekka doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. "I've seen you when you're tired Kourin, this is something entirely different."

Suiko nodded. "Hmmm… Oh! Could it be boy troubles?"

Rekka gasped. "Really?! It would make so make sense! Is really true Kourin?"

Kourin was taken aback by their claims and immediately looked away with a blush on her face. "Not a chance! There's nothing like that go on!"

"So it is true! Who is it?! You've got to tell us!"

"Aaaww! Look a her, he's blushing so much!"

She was getting increasingly annoyed by her sisters. "I'm telling you, I'm not not crushing on-"

"Tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us!"

Kourin couldn't take it anymore, she knew they won't let up until she gives them what they want. "Grrr! Fine! Its Aichi, happy?!"

"Kyaaa! I'm knew it" Rekka shouted.

Suiko had a sly smile. "No wonder you like going to school so much lately, you've been been looking forward to seeing him everyday. Come on, you've got to tell us all about."

Kourin's already regretting this already.

* * *

"No way! A love triangle!"

Kourin spent the last couple of minutes recounting her confession to Aichi and Misaki's interruption. Her sisters were surprised by the revelation, it sounded like something from the romance novels they read.

"Heh, that boy may not look like it, but he is really popular with the girls," said Suiko with a amused smile, but then her face turned serious. "Still, your stunt there put us in big trouble, don't you remember our contract, Kourin?"

"Yes I do."

"And?"

"I don't really care."

The blue hair idol could only facepalm at her younger sister's stubbornness. "You do know that if they find out about this, you'll be dragging us down with you."

Kourin could only smile and say, "who said anything about them finding out?"

"So you were just gonna risk it and hope they won't find out?" Rekka asked.

"That's right. I know I'm being selfish, but…" Kourin paused, trying to work carefully what she's going to say next. "Aichi makes me happy. he treats like I'm normal, the first one really. He's special to me and I don't want to wait for years to tell him, he might just find someone else by then."

The room was quiet as the two sisters process what Kourin had said. They never thought someone could ever make their serious, level headed sister act this way, he must be really special to her. They can't believe they're gonna have to do this.

"Fine then, it settled," Sukio sighed. "We're going to help you."

"Huh?"

"It's pretty obvious that you've fallen for the guy. How can we not try and help while seeing you like this?"

Kourin shot up from her seat. "You mean l-love?! That's crazy!" She looked away and nervously twiddle her fingers. "There's no way, it's too soon to say that…"

At that moment, she looked bright, too bright to look at. _'This light is blinding, she's too pure! What happened to our abrasive sister?'_

"But do you really want to help me? Even if its compromising our positions as idols?" Even though she didn't care for the job, she still feels a bit guilty for her sisters because of her selfish behavior.

"Of course Kourin, what are sisters for," Rekka giggled.

"Rekka, Suiko…" She is really grateful to sisters like them, even if not by blood.

"Now then, to take out the competition!"

"...Eh?"

"You know, your love rival! In order for you and Aichi to get together, we're going to have to absolutely crush her!" Rekka said with a glimmer in her eyes. She is totally getting a kick out of her sister's romantic drama.

Suiko nodded. "With Misaki out the way, make sure the two of you will be inseparable."

Oh no, they're starting to get the wrong idea. "Listen, I get you're both trying to help, but I seriously don't want to hurt Misaki in any-"

"How about we blackmail her? I'm sure we can find something dirty on her," Rekka said cheerfully.

"No, Rekka. I just said that I-"

"We can always kidnap him, she can't get to him if she can't find him," Suiko mischievously suggested.

"That's a crime, it's even worse! What happened to winning him over?!"

Rekka sighed. "Relax Kourin, we're just joking. We got other plans to get you with your future husband!"

Kourin's was starting to feel too exhausted. "Ugh, I don't have the energy to keep talking about this."

"Look, unless you want to start sharing him, you've gotta pull out everything you have to win him over."

"And that can wait till tomorrow, right now I just want some time alone." She got up and made her way to the door. "Goodnight."

Suiko and Rekka thought that it would be pointless to convince to stay, they wouldn't be able to convince her.

"Goodnight…" said the sisters.

After Kourin closed the door behind her, she felt relieved to finally get out of the room. She didn't want them to know about her confession, not until she got with Aichi (if she ever did). Things keep getting more and more complicated and she fears that someone is going to get hurt out of this. Of course she doesn't want that, him and Misaki are one of her closest friends and damaging their friendship is the last thing she wants to do.

Still, one thing her sister said popped into her head.

"Sharing…"

* * *

 **Next is Aichi's side, the morning after. Pacing is kinda slow, even for me, but I want to do things right. Probably there won't be a chapter till after Valentine's day for a one-shot holiday G era fic. Till the next story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long, busy with school and everything. I'll try to post some. I also have another idea for a story that I might do soon, but I'll keep the details to myself till then. Also thanks all the support so far, especially Naito Writer, its really great to see someone enjoying something I'm working on.**

* * *

"I couldn't sleep a wink last night…"

It was already morning and there was no school today, but Aichi didn't really want to get up from his bed. He was exhausted, he couldn't get much sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he could do is stare up to the ceiling and think back to the two girls.

Since when did they both started to like him? Why? How? Because to his insecurities, he has a hard time believing that a girl would actually fall for him, much less two. Now with Misaki and Kourin waiting on his answer, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hurt either of them, but he doesn't know a way to avoid it.

Still, if he does end up with either of them, he wonders what it would be like to be with one of two…

' _Aichi?', Misaki asks him bashfully, 'I just thought that maybe we could hold hands.'_

 _Kourin, with her hair undone, lays down next to him. "You don't mind if I lay down next to you? Just for a little bit?'_

Aichi covers his face from the embarrassment. "I should probably stop imagining that."

"Image what?"

He jump in surprise and turned to the voice that turned out to be Emi.

"E-Emi! What are you doing in my room?!"

"I came here to get you out of bed, Mom is almost finished making breakfast," she nonchalantly replied. "What were you talking about before? Something perverted?"

Aichi panicked. "Eeh, it was nothing really! Nothing going on!"

Emi raised her brow. She's having a hard time believing her brother, not when he's clearly hiding something. He's been acting weird since the day before. Just what happened?

"Fine, just get up and come down stairs." Before he could respond back, she had already turned and walked out the room.

"...I don't think she believed me."

* * *

After Aichi was done changing, he walked down stairs where he could hear Emi and his mom talking.

 _'Emi must be helping her,'_ he thought.

He had nothing else to do, so he turned on the TV until breakfast was ready. Its was one of those celebrity gossip shows that Emi and Mom liked, but he found it boring. He was about to change the channel until the topic on Kourin came up.

" **Good news for you Takashi Kurosawa fans! The pop idol group Ultra Rare is rumored to have him performing at their upcoming concert!"**

 _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

' _Eh? Footsteps?'_ Aichi didn't have anytime to react as Emi bumped him out the way to hear the news.

EMI gleefully cheered. "Seriously! Here's doing a concert here!"

"Ow…" Right, Emi is a big fan of his. He was recently debuted as an idol not long ago. Apparently he got very popular with teenage girls and, of course, with Emi and his mother.

She turned to him. "We should totally go! Maybe we could ask Kourin if- Eeerr, why are you on the floor?"

Aichi deadpanned.

"...Oh, sorry!"

"Its okay," Aichi said as he got up.

Their mom entered the room to see the commotion till she saw the news on the TV.

"Oh he's having a concert? How exciting! We should go together. We could even surprised that friend your's, Aichi," his mom suggested.

Emi's eyes sparkled. "Really?! We should really go!."

They both waited for Aichi's response. He felt hesitant, not because of going to a concert, but because of his situation with Kourin right now. It's a Ultra Rare concert and, of course, she is going to be there. He is unsure of what will become of them and agreeing to go to one of her concerts feels like the last thing he wants to do. Looking at them excited for the concert though made him cave in.

"Um, s-sure. I'd love to go," he pretended to be excited.

Their mom hummed cheerfully. "By the way, breakfast is ready! Come to the dining room."

They left the room to eat their breakfast. Mom and Emi spent their time talking while they ate, about school and shopping, while Aichi sat in silence. He poked around his food until his mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Is there something wrong Aichi?"

He quickly looked up to her worried face. "Oh it's nothing really, just some stuff on my mind, that's all."

Emi looks irritated. "You know when I went to Card Capital yesterday, I heard that Misaki was acting strangely yesterday. She just quickly locked herself up in her room when she arrived. What's more, you went straight home after school, you didn't even stop by the shop.

"By any chance, do you know why Misaki is acting all weird?"

That moment popped up in his mind.

 _'Aichi, I like you.'_

He tried his best not to get flustered, but his face still went red. "N-no, I don't have the slightest idea."

"You're lying." He was shocked by his mother's remark. "I know when you're lying to me, so there's no need to hide anything from me~."

She looked like her cheerful old self, but the way Aichi saw her, it was nothing but absolutely terrifying. He needed a way outta here.

"Um, I just remembered that I need to go do."

"Like what?"

"Something? ...Bye!"

He quickly ran out the room and out the house, leaving his mother and sister alone in the dining room.

"He's not getting out of this one when he comes back."

"Definitely."

* * *

Aichi at this point doesn't know what he is doing. He probably needed to talk it out with someone, but his family didn't feel like an option. But then who could he talk to? (Definitely not Morikawa.)

Now that he was out of the house, where can he go now? He has been nervous of going to Card Capital because Misaki would be there, of course, so he was planning on staying home. He knows that it is wrong to avoid her, but he can not look her in the eye without an answer, nor Kourin for that matter.

He sighed. "What am I doing…?"

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He found it a little weird since he usually doesn't get a lot of text messages from others, maybe it was his sister attempting to squeeze out more information out of him. To his surprise, it was a message from Kourin.

' **Kourin: Aichi, please come and meet with me.'**

A meet up with her? He would have never thought she would actually try to meet up with him so soon. Then again, she was always the straight forward type. Maybe she got too impatient waiting a response for him.

Then he got another text for her.

' **Kourin: I'm also inviting Misaki as well.'**

He started to feel nervous, the thought of being in the same room with them made his heart race. He couldn't decline though, it could actually be his chance to talk it out with them. He should just man up and accept.

' **Aichi: Of course, I'll be there.'**

Aichi wasn't sure what would happen next, but he hopes they could still be on each other's side by the end of it. Misaki and Kourin are both all too important to him, he doesn't want to lose either of them.

* * *

Misaki was waiting in the agreed spot where her and the others would meet up in a corner of a park. She was, of course, nervous of meeting Aichi after her stupid outburst that she did. After getting Kourin's message, she immediately sprinted in her casual clothes to the park without telling Shin. She was unknowingly scowling because of her nerves, scaring some of the people passing by her.

" _S-so scary!"_

" _She looks so pissed..."_

She was checking her phone for the time when she got a message from her phone.

 **Aichi: "I'll be there in a bit."**

She furiously looked around for him. Without thinking, she looked in the reflection of the vending machine behind her, looking over herself before he comes.

"M-Misaki?"

Her eyes instantly locked on to him as she tried to compose herself. The both of them figeting from the tension between them, unable to look each other in the eye anymore.

"Aichi! Uh, good morning."

"Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

' _Awkward!'_

As they stood side by side waiting for Kourin, they both stayed awkwardly silent. They both didn't know what to say to each other, so their minds wondered to the day before in the clubroom. That was a mistake though, seeing as how Misaki was holding on to A.

' _Come on Kourin, get here already!'_

Kourin was running late, they didn't know much more it would take till she gets here.

Maybe he should try some small talk to relieve the awkwardness. "Say, didn't the new booster come out today?"

"Oh yes, we got the new shipment today. It doesn't have any Royal Paladin support this time though."

"Really? That's a shame, I wanted some different cards."

"Yeah it is."

"..."

They went back to being silent.

It took a few minutes before a rather nice looking car arrived in front of them. The window pulled down revealing Kourin's face.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a problem getting here," she smiled at the two.

"It's no problem at all," Misaki reassured. Aichi nodded. They were both just relieved to get out of that situation.

"Get in, I want to take you two somewhere."

Aichi and Misaki were both confused, but they got into the car anyways.

"So where are you taking us?" Aichi questioned her.

"Oh, I think I forget to mention it."

"Mention what?"

"I'm taking us on our date."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai and the others were cardfighting at Card Capital just any other day when suddenly Morikawa began to scream in agony and collapsed on the floor. Everyone started crowding around him, even Kai was a little worried.

"Morikawa! Are you alright?!" Izaki yelled.

"It hurts…"

"What hurts?"

"My h-heart," he sobbed while clenching his chest with tears in his eyes.

At this point, Kai was wondering why does he even hang out with these group of people.


	6. Chapter 6

Emi felt frustrated. Her brother was hiding something from her and their mom and before they could get anything out of him, he ran away.

"Geez, what's him?!" she shouted, not minding that everyone else on the street were staring at her.

She was making her way to Card Capital to hopefully catch keep brother. When she opened the door to the shop, she was instead met with a sobbing Morikawa on the floor.

"Ah, hello Emi!" Shin welcomed her, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What's going on here?" she said as she pointed to Morikawa.

"Oh that. That's just Morikawa…"

"Being Morikawa?"

"Well, yeah."

Emi looked around for any sign of her brother, but disappointingly, she didn't see him. But one thing stuck out to her.

"Wait, where's Misaki?" Emi asked Shin.

"Oh well, she just up and left saying that 'she had something to do.' I don't know where she is right now."

Emi couldn't understand what was happening. First Aichi is hiding something from her, and now Misaki is avoiding everyone (more than usual). They have to be connected somehow!

"Hey, are you guys talking about Misaki?" Emi and Shin turned to see Miwa walking their way as he carefully steps over the grief stricken Morikawa.

"Oh hey Miwa. Yeah, we were just talking about," Emi said.

"I swear that girl making everyone worry for her," Miwa sighed, "I wonder where she could have gotten to."

Emi sighed. "My brother's acting weird too. He ran out of the house this morning when mom and I tried to interrograt- I mean, ask him what's going on."

"Him too huh? Heh, wouldn't it be funny if they were actually going on a date right now."

"Yeah that'd be hilarious."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence before Emi spoke up.

"You don't think…"

"Nah, it couldn't be."

"But they started acting this way at the same time."

"...You have a point." Miwa was in deep thought, thinking of the two till he began furiously rubbing his hands on his head. "Ugh, it hurts my head just thinking about it."

Emi agreed. Thinking about what's happening between the two is giving her a headache. One thing's for sure, Aichi is not going to escape the next time she sees him.

"I swear, once I get my hands on him, I'll make him spill every single detail of what's going on!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Kourin's limousine, a shiver ran up Aichi spine.

"Hm, what's ran Aichi?" Kourin asks in concern.

"Oh it's nothing," he shuddered, "it felt like something crawled up my spine."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't accidentally turn the back massager on?" she tilted her head.

"No, I think it was- wait back massager?"

"Yeah, Takuto had it installed when he ordered the car. It's the button on your left."

Aichi quickly found the button and hesitate to press. He decided anyways to press it and he flinched at the sudden vibrations, but quickly succumb to it.

"Aaaaaahh, this actually feels pretty nice."

Misaki uncomfortably cleared her throat. "So Kourin, you said this was a date?"

"Correct," she nodded

"Eh? So why didn't you tell us that first!?"

"Hmm," she put her finger up to her chin in thought, "I forgot to."

"Of course she forgot," Aichi and Misaki sighed in unison.

"Hey! Someone had to make us talk! Think of how awkward it would be when we get back to school, I know neither of the two of you would have done it."

Damn, she had a point.

"Seriously, I just want us to get along. I don't want anyone to get hurt in this," Kourin continues.

What she said resonated with Aichi. He doesn't want either of them hurt, they're both precious to him.

"So you thought of something," Aichi asks.

"Yes, but that will have to wait, we're here." The car quickly stopped and they slowly got out (Aichi already missing the back massager.) As they exited, Aichi and Misaki found themselves in the back alleys of a building. Confused as to why they were here, they turn to Kourin.

"Why are we in a back alley?" Misaki questions her. The door of the building was opened by a well-dressed man and bows to them.

"So we don't get seen, the paparazzi are really annoying group of people. This restaurant likes to give their customers their privacy," she said as she goes through the door. Aichi and Misaki looked at each other in uncertainty, but followed suit after her.

The waiter was guiding them down the fancy looking hallway of the building as the scent of food was getting stronger. The waiter stopped and opened the door for them.

"We will be with you shortly to take your order," he bowed. The group entered and Aichi's and Misaki's jaw dropped when they saw the room.

"Wow, this room is huge," they exclaimed. The large room was red detailed with gold design and one side of the wall completely made of glass showing the rest of the restaurant and customers. In the center of the room was the room was a round white cloth table with candles, eating utensils, and flower decor.

Aichi worriedly point at the glass windows. "Um, wouldn't they be able to look at us together like this? What if they start spreading rumors?"

Kourin laughs at his naivety. "I wouldn't have reserved this room if anyone could see us. It's one of those one way windows so we could still have our privacy."

"O-oh."

"This wouldn't be one of the top five restaurant in the country, would it?" Misaki questions her.

"Yes it is, I come here regularly when I have the time."

'This must be extremely expensive,' Aichi and Misaki both thought.

Kourin sits down and opens up her menu. "Come and sit down, let's order something."

The two did so and opened their menu, but their eyes popped out when the saw the prices.

'Extremely, extremely expensive.'

"This is just for one thing? I wouldn't have to worry about lunch money for a month!" he murmured.

Misaki looked in awe looking through the pages. "With this type of money, we could finally replace that crappy air conditioner at the card shop…"

There was a knock on the door and a female voice appeared. "Ms. Tatsunagi, I'm here to take your order."

"Please come in." The woman came into the door.

She was wearing a Victorian maid outfit. She bowed and took out her notepad. "Good evening miss, I've came to take your order."

"Hmm, I think my regular order is just fine," she decided.

The waitress wrote the order on her notepad. "Okay, what will you two have?" she directed at the rest of the trio.

The two had no idea what to order, a lot on the menu were extremely expensive and they couldn't in their right mind want to take advantage.

"I'm not really sure want to order honestly," Misaki replied.

Aichi agreed and nervously scratched his cheek. "Me neither."

Seeing this, Kourin could help, but sigh at the two. "You two are hopeless." She turns to the waitress and said, "give those two the regular as well, I'm sure they won't mind."

Before the two could protest, the waitress bowed and left the room, leaving the trio to their own devices.

"Don't worry, lunch is on me," she assured them, "well technically on Takuto." She took out a gold credit card with Takuto's name on it and flashed it to the two.

"Eh, are you sure?" Misaki asks.

She nods. "I'm positive, he wouldn't really care. Now that that's done, we should be getting down to business." She smirks and begins to scoot over to Aichi, leaning her head into his.

Aichi froze and his face turns beet red. "K-K-Kourin?"

Misaki get up from her seat and slams her hands on the they table, absolutely fuming from jealousy. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What? I thought this was a date? You can do it too if you like, Misaki" Kourin responds monotonously.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she tells as she turns visibly red.

"Relax, there's no need to be so uptight," she smiles.

""Uh, I…" she sighs, "fine." She sits back into her chair with her arms crossed.

There was a small pause in the group before Kourin gets a serious look in her eyes. She sits up straight in her chair and looks straight at the two before speaking. "Look I want to propose something." The two quickly pay attention, anticipating to what Kourin would say.

"Would you two consider a group relationship?"

"Eh?" Aichi and Misaki couldn't believe what they had just heard. She was actually proposing a group relationship between them.

"Hold on," he interjects, "you mean a relationship with the two of you as well?!"

The image of Misaki and Kourin unblushingly hold onto each other affectionately pops into the air before the two girls demolish it. "NO WAY!"

"Uh, sorry!"

"Seriously Aichi, how could you think like that," Kourin huffs, "I'm just saying to share you between me and Misaki."

Misaki looks skeptical. "Sharing? How would that work?"

"Right now, I'm not sure. Probably something we should work out."

There was a pause of silence with tension in the air, everyone putting great thought into it. Few moments before Misaki spoke up.

"Sorry, I can't accept."

Aichi and Kourin looked at her confused before she continued. "This situation is all my fault, I shouldn't have imposed myself on the two of you. If I wasn't so selfish, this wouldn't be happening." She shamefully looks down as she balks up her fists. "I won't be a drag on the two of you…"

He couldn't take looking at the hurt look on her face. "Misaki, stop being so hard on yourself. There's no reason to beat yourself up over this."

"I still don't think that-"

"Misaki listen," Kourin cut her off, "it's alright. I won't be mad at you for something I would have done in position." She reaches over to her and cups her hands with her. "I just want everyone to be happy and that's including you."

Misaki felt a wave of relief, but still one thing weighs on her mind. "Aichi, what do you think of this?"

The attention suddenly shifted towards Aichi as the two girls glazed at Aichi with hopeful looks. His mind wandered back to that day on the clubroom, feeling a pit in his stomach. But this time, it feels differently this time.

"I'm okay with this, I'd be happy to be with the two of you."

The two girls swelled with happiness hearing that. It was wasn't really the way they would have expected to play out, but they have a chance to be with him and be happy.

"Then it's settled then," Kourin said, "we're in this together."

They felt a shift in the tone in the air, a very awkward one. Aichi saw the shopkeeper and the idol now in an intimate view and vise versa. No one said or did anything, because they didn't think through what they would do next. It wasn't until Misaki began scooting her chair over to Aichi, their elbows almost touching each other, with him staring at her in a dumbfounded look.

"W-what?" she said with a shakiness in her voice, "I just thought I'd get a little."

He puts up his hands in defense. "No no, I was just surprised is all! It not that I mind anyways…"

It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep a straight face with the two girls so close to him. He felt the heat on his face growing hotter and hotter.

'I hope they don't notice,' he thought as he tried to hide his flushed face with his hand.

Unluckily for him, Kourin though did notice however. She likes the cute look on his face and thought it would be fun to tease him. "Aichi are you okay?" she smirked, "Your face is all red."

"Its nothing! I just feel a bit hot!" While she was enjoying his flustered look, Aichi was nervously looking around the room, attempting to get rid of this nervousness. He felt content though. Even though he is now suddenly thrown into is three way relationship, these two girls are still both special to him. He doesn't want to break either of their hearts.

 _'Maybe… Maybe this just might workout between us, right?'_

It has to.

* * *

The date went off without a hitch. The three of them all had a great time together as they ate, talked, and joked together (once the awkwardness went away). After the date, Kourin dropped them off near their homes where they said they goodbyes and left their separate ways.

Kourin was glad everything way as well as it did. She had honestly didn't know if they would have agreed to the idea when she thought of it. Aichi is the boy she likes, but at the same time, Misaki is her best friend. Of course she'd want her to be happy as well. Now that that's done, whats comes next? She guesses it'll be something that they'll have to work out. She texts them a goodnight message to them, hopefully it gets to them when they go to sleep.

As she opens the door to her mansion, she is ambushed by her sisters with all types of questions.

"So how did it go? Did you work things out?" Suiko was to first to ask.

"Come on Kou, don't leave us in suspense!" Rekka excited to hear how things went.

She smiled at her sister. She so glad they're so supportive, though Takuto doesn't know yet. But all that matters now that she with Aichi and that's just enough for her.

* * *

Omake:

Aichi had a long day. Though he had fun, he still felt exhausted and he just wanted at the moment is just to crash onto his bed and go to sleep. After he entered through the door, he heard an audible click. When he turned around, his sister blocking off the front door.

"Welcome back Aichi. Just to let you know, all the other doors are locked."

That's when he realized how much he screwed up. He completely forgot about this morning! He quickly turned around to see his mother standing on the other side. Her smile was motherly, but still terrifying.

"Dinner's ready.~ And while we eat, you're going to tell us every single dirty secret that you have!"

There was no escape.

"Please have mercy…" he pleaded.

His bed is now seeming further away from him now.

* * *

 **Hey guys! College has been a pain, but I've managed to squeeze this out. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 finally here! Chapter 8 is in the works.**

* * *

Kourin ran down stairs as she was excited to get to the card shop. It's barely been a day and she already wants to see Aichi again. She was hoping to surprise and hopefully just her time there. She was also hoping to hang out with her friends there, maybe get to know his other friends (not Morikawa). She was putting on her shoes and was just about to open the door when Rekka called out to her.

"Kourin, what are you doing?!" She urgently stopped her.

Kourin was startled by her. "Um, I was about to head to the cardfight."

"You can't do that, don't you remember what we were supposed to do today?"

She gets the feeling that she's forgetting, but can't quite remember. "Noo, what were we supposed to do?" She nervously asked.

"Augh! We were supposed to have a meeting for that concert we were going to have!"

"Oh…" Today is going to suck.

* * *

Its was a busy day at card capital as the regular group were hanging out and cardfighting. As usual, Misaki look over the group to see if they're up to anything as she reads her light novel "My Bride is a Space Ninja." She'd rather not have to put up with the shenanigans today, she is still too flustered from the day before. The fact that she now has a boyfriend is still sitting into reality for her, especially since she's been crushing on him from some time. Of course she is sharing him with someone else, that is something she thinks that she could get around.

She begins to think about him, daydreaming of how it would be like dating him. No matter how much she tries, she can't push him out of her mind. Like the way he looks at her makes her heart skip a beat, how sweet and kind he is, or the cute look he makes whe-

Misaki covers her already beet red face with her book. 'Shut up already, you idiot!' She tells herself. The sound of the door opening breaks her out of her reverie, just about to greet the person until she noticed that Aichi was standing in front of her.

"H-hi," he bashfully greets her.

"Hey..."

It was an obvious awkward tension between the two. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they've noticed that they were being stared at by everyone in the cardfight. That's when they've realized that their fatal mistake. They haven't told their friends.

 _'We've completely forget to tell them!'_ Aichi thought. _'Should we right now?'_

 _'Hell no!'_ Misaki thought almost psychically. _'I'd die of embarrassment!'_

A pause had passed before Aichi awkwardly walked away from Misaki and towards the group. The others are still trying to process what happened while Morikawa and Kamui was too dense to know what was going on.

'What is actually going on between those two?' Miwa thought. There's clearly something that happened.

Aichi takes a seat next to Izaki and Miwa leans in close to whisper to him. "Aichi, what's going on?"

Sweat run down his forehead. "What?" Aichi responded nervously.

"There's something going on between you two. You both even disappeared for the entire day of yesterday."

Aichi eyes drifts to Misaki and finds her sending a death glare at him. Fearing for his life, he quickly tries to make an excuse. "There's nothing going on! Nothing really! I just didn't feel like coming to the card shop is all."

'He bad at lying,' Miwa thought. It would be pointless though to push for questions, he won't budge. The group moved on, playing cardfight, bickering with one another, talking about school, etc. During this, Aichi would sneak glances at Misaki whiling would nervously look away and vice versa. Every time he would see this, Miwa would get more and more irritated.

Miwa looked over to Kai since surely he's seeing the same thing he is. Unfortunately, it looks like he just seem uninterested and much rather focus on vanguard. It was the same with the rest of the group. He was at the verge of tipping over the edge at this point, but decided to just let go of it. He sighs. _'This sucks.'_

* * *

Suiko, Kourin, and Rekka are waiting in the conference room of their agency's building. They've been waiting for the male idol that is going to work with them in a concert coming up and their agents thought that at the very least they should start to get to know each other.

Even though they came earlier than what they agreed upon, Rekka was already getting irritated already having to wait. "Suu-chan, what do you think he will be like?" She asks.

Suiko ponders for a moment. "Hm, I'm not sure. Takashi seems nice enough."

"And cute too!" She adds. "What do you think, Kou-chan"

"I don't really care," she responds irritatedly, "just want to get this over with."

"Jeez, looks like someone is a little desperate get somewhere," Rekka smirks, "don't get so moody with us just because you're so forgetful."

"Now Rekka, we all know Kourin is not interested in any other boy, Takashi isn't her type," Suiko teases. Kourin blushes as the other two sisters laughs at her expense. She is really regretting telling these two.

It wasn't long before Takashi had arrived at the meeting. He was a fairly tall, skinny young teen with a muscular build. He had short, hair with bangs covering his forehead head. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with jeans and a gold pendant.

"Ah, you three must be Ultra Rare, it great to finally meet you three. I'm a fan of your work." He bows to them. The air around him seemed so pleasant and easygoing that it gave him this charismatic vibe. "My name Takashi Kurosawa, but you can call me Taka."

Suiko was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Suiko and these are my sisters."

"Hello~ I'm Rekka!" She introduced herself cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Kourin," she force on a smile. "We hear a lot of good things from you work."

"Likewise, I'm stoked to have to opportunity to work with you three," he smiled. The girls were taken aback by his sincerity.

Their agents entered the room and they began meeting. The meeting was rather short, mainly informing them about some of the details regarding the location, their schedules for rehearsals, and what songs they might be performing. The agents eventually left and left the idols to talk to one and another. They began to get to know each other though his attention would repeatedly shift to Kourin. She would try to brush it off, but it still felt awkward. Eventually Takashi had to leave, in which Kourin was glad to hear, she really wants to get to the card shop. When they girls were about to leave, Taka called to them.

"Just wanted to say it was nice meeting you three, I'm looking forward to the concert," he smiled.

"Yes, let's work hard together to make this concert a success," she chimed. The rest nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good," he hummed, "I guess I should be leaving now."

"Sure, I hope to see you soon." The group wave goodbye to each other with Taka having one last glance before leaving. Kourin breathed a sigh of relief. She finds Suiko and Rekka smirking at her and it infuriates her.

"It looks like someone else is interested in you, I hope Aichi isn't the jealous type," Rekka teases.

"Ugh, can I just a moment without you two acting as if my life is some soap opera for you entertainment," Kourin snapped.

"Kourin calm down, we don't mean anything by that," Suiko tries to console, "it's just that we sisters do."

"I know, I just…" She tried to find the words, but couldn't. There's been plenty of other guys that always tried to flirt with her, asking her out on dates, but she is already with someone else. Not that she could use that as a defense, idols can't date. "Just forget it, let's just hurry to Card Capital."

All that she needs to do is just work with until the concert is finished and she won't have to see him again. Hopefully nothing else comes up.

* * *

It was lunch break for Misaki and as usual she's eating in alley by the shop. She liked it there, its quiet and it has a nice breeze that blew through it. She sat on the bench and ate her food, watching as Assistacat ate his. She heard footsteps and she turned to see Aichi walking up towards her.

"Can I sit next to you?" He said while pointing pointing at the bench.

"O-of course." They quietly sat together, enjoying the presence of one other. Misaki scooted up to him till their shoulders were touching, causing him to smile nervously. Then there was a loud rumbling noise, causing Aichi already flushed face to get redder.

Misaki laughs, knowing it was from Aichi. "You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"I have, in the morning… The smell of your fooding is making me hungry again," he admitted.

"Oh…," she looks to her food and then to Aichi. "Would you like some of mine?"

"Eh? No no, I wouldn't want to take any of you food!" He waves both of his hands in protest.

"Aichi, I won't enjoy the rest of my lunch knowing that you're right next to me hungry. Just take a bite, I won't mind."

"...A-alright."

Misaki picks a piece of grilled fish from with her chopsticks and lifts it to Aichi. "Now open your mouth." He closes his eyes and hesitantly opens his mouth.

'Am I seriously going to do this?' She asks herself. She slowly moves it towards his mouth until she realizes something. 'I'm about to put the chopsticks that been in my mouth into his.'

She heavily blushes from the realization. She picks up the fish with her hand and plops it into his mouth. Aichi immediately opens his eyes, feeling Misaki's fingers on his lips.

"Looks like you two are having fun without me."

The two break away while Kourin behind them give the two a sly look.

"It's not what it looks like!" Misaki yelled. Aichi would have said the same thing, but his mouth was full.

"Relax Misaki," Kourin tried to calm her, "I don't mind it." She takes a seat next Aichi and places her hand onto his. "We are sharing him after all."

"Right…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had a meeting for a concert," she apologized.

"Wait, is it the same concert with Takashi?" Aichi asked.

"Oh yes, how did you know?"

"My mom and sister are huge fangirls of the him and they wanted to go to see him perform."

"One of my friends is actually a huge fan him too," Misaki mentioned, "he's getting really popular lately."

"Hm, I guess he is. It's funny to hear your family is coming," Kourin mused. "Maybe I could give them a tour, it'll be funny to see them find out that I'm their cute little Aichi's girlfriend."

Aichi blushed at her comment. Though he was hesitant to tell them the news. "Oh she already know." The two girls looked at him in disbelief.

"What?! Did you really told her?!" Misaki fumed.

"My sister knows too…" He nervously fumbled his fingers. "They saw something was off and they forced me to tell them. I'm not really the best liar," he laughed. He got flashbacks of that moment.

* * *

 _"Oh my god! My son finally got not one two girls!" Aichi's mom was excited for her son. "So when is the wedding date?" she jested._

Aichi embarrassed covered his face. "Mom seriously…"

 _"Who would have thought that they were nothing crush?" Emi pondered. "Especially Misaki, I'm happy to have her as a sister!"_

 _"Me neither." This whole situation is still unbelievable to him, but he guesses he has to get used to it._

 _His mom walked up to Aichi and placed her hand on his head. "I'm surprised that you're actually dating the both of them, but if they're both okay, them I'm happy for you. For the both of you I mean."_

 _Aichi nodded. "Thanks…"_

* * *

Kourin sighed. "Did you at least tell them to keep it a secret?"

"I did, they told me that they won't tell anyone," he answered. He hopes at least.

"...What about the rest of our friends? Should we tell them too?" Aichi asks.

Misaki and Kourin silently thought for a moment before deciding.

"To be honest, I'm not really comfortable telling them, not right now anyways," Misaki said.

Kourin agreed. "I'm with her on this one," she nodded.

Aichi was confused about their responses. "Really? Since they're our friends, I just they should know."

Misaki nervously scratched her cheek. "They are, and they're good friends... I'm just too embarrassed for them to know," Misaki laughed.

"I outright don't trust them," Kourin admitted. "They're your friends, but they're not mine. I'd rather not risk it like that."

"I see…" he said.

"No offense! I just-"

"Its fine, I understand. I just don't feel comfortable keeping secrets from my friends is all."

Kourin eyes focused on Aichi dejected face. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He quickly placed his hand on his beet red cheek where she kissed. "Kourin! I-"

"Don't worry, we're going to tell them, just not right now," she assured him. "Just don't get so down about it."

"R-right."

Misaki got up from her seat. "Well I've gotta get back to work," she pouted.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Misaki," Kourin jokes.

"I'm not!" Kourin laughs at her as Misaki begins to walk away "You two should come too."

"Yeah, let's go." The three walked together towards the entrance of the shop. Aichi turned his head to see the two girls and smiled. 'This isn't so bad.'

The door opened and a booming, deafening voice boom from the shop.

 **"KOURIN-CHAAAAAN!"**

"Ugh…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm back! Things were busy for me, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Misaki felt more exhausted than usual this morning. She's usually a morning person, but today she felt particularly lazy. She had an urge to just sleep in today, too bad it's a school day. She looked at time on her phone and saw that if she didn't get out of bed now, she'll be cutting it real close. She forced herself out of she and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She saw that Shin had already prepared her breakfast, though she was craving something else.

"Coffee, coffee…" She walks directly towards the coffee maker, and pours out a cup. There is no need to prepare it, she likes drinking her coffee black. She took careful sip careful not to burn herself as she enjoys the taste of the coffee.

Right then, Shin comes in through the door. "Oh, good morning Misaki."

"Good morning," she replied back.

"You're up later than usual, did you sleep well?"

"Oh, sorry. I did, it was just one of those lazy mornings, I guess." She said sheepishly. She walked to the table and began eating her breakfast as Shin got read for work. He peeked out the window and raised his brow.

"Huh, it looks like Aichi is waiting outside."

Misaki was in mid slip before spitting out her coffee and spilling out it on her hand. "He is?!" She rushes to the window and sees Aichi standing outside her door. She runs to her room and quickly changes into uniform. When she was done, she runs out of her room and stops by the door. "Shin, I'm going out."

She goes out, leaving a flabbergasted Shin on his own. "Oh, bye…"

She runs down the stairs and bursts out the door. Aichi jolted when she come out, but calms down seeing as it was Misaki.

"Morning Misaki," he greets her.

"Morning…" She couldn't look at him, this still feels all too weird. "What are you doing here? "I saw you waiting outside."

"Oh that," he looked down to his feet. "I just thought since we're... well you know, I thought I could just maybe walk with you to school…"

Misaki felt butterflies in her stomach. It's so unfair, doesn't this guy know what effect he has on her. "Sure, I'd love to."

The two began to walk together the air around them completely different than the week before. 'That's right,' Misaki realized. It was completely different than before. Aichi was unsure in what to next, though Misaki thought differently. Something she would usually fantasize in this situation. Her hand slowly moved towards his, her finger fidgeting with she should or not.

Just when she gets to courage to, Akari pops up from behind. "Hey Misaki, good morning," she said cheerfully.

The two flusteredly greeted her back. 'She didn't see anything, did she?' Misaki wondered.

Few minutes had passed before they arrived at school. Aichi had to leave for his class since homeroom was starting. She was disappointed since she wanted to spend more time with him. He's probably heading towards Kourin right now. There was a sense of jealousy within her. That's ridiculous, why should she jealous, they all are in a relationship.

"Hey Misaki," Akari interrupted her train of thought.

"What is it?"

"Sorry I interrupted you, I didn't notice you were going for the aggressive approach," she smirked.

"Aggressive?" She was confused. "What are you talking-"

"I saw you going for his hand, so bold! You're finally taking my advice."

Misaki face began to heat up. "Wait, it's not what you're thinking!"

"So when are you going to confess?!" Her eyes glimmered in anticipation.

Misaki sighed. Why does it have to always be difficult to handle her?

* * *

As Aichi was walking into through the hallway, he noticed that Kourin wasn't waiting by the entrance of the school as she usually does. He walks into class and he sees his friends waving at him. He waves back and his attention is now shifted to Kourin who was sitting in her seat by the window. He walks up and notices she was rather upset. She was trying to hide it, but it was rather obvious to him.

"Kourin, good morning."

His voice makes her flinch. "Oh, it's you. Sorry I didn't see you, I was..."

"Someplace else?" He responds.

"Heh, something like that." She looks away and fumbles her fingers. "Aichi, you should know someone new is coming to our school."

"Someone new?" He wondered. "Who is it?"

"Well its-"

The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. "Students please get to your seats."

Aichi quickly sat down without letting Kourin finish. "Sorry Kourin, you can tell me after class," he whispered. She looked as if she was going to speak, but she dropped it.

"Before we begin, there's someone I should introduce to the class," their teacher began.

'Why do I feel a deja vu?' Aichi asked himself.

"Come in." As the new student walked inside, the students gasped and murmured amongst one another. "Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Takashi Kurosawa," he bowed to the class. "Pleased to meet you."

"Are you kidding me? Another idol?"

"I'm a HUGE fan!"

"I'm so lucky! This is the best class ever!"

Takashi looked over the class and he spotted Kourin. He gave a smile and wave while Kourin awkwardly did the same. Aichi watched the exchange between the two, turning to her which she just shrugged at him.

"Seriously?"

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Takashi was getting up from his seat when a crowd of students surrounded his desk. The male idol was barraged with questions and requests, being completely overwhelmed from the chaos.

"Are really an idol?"

"Would you sign my book?"

"Do you know the rest of Ultra Rare? Can you introduce the rest of them to me?"

"Well- er…" He looked over to Kourin with a pleading look, hoping that she would come and save him. She gave him a sympathetic look and walked out of the classroom, leaving him to fend for himself.

'Aaaahh, you're so mean Kourin…'

Once she got out of class, Kourin was greeted by her friends waiting outside.

"So you're really not going to help,"Naoki asked the blonde idol.

"Nope," she responds, "me and my sisters went through the same thing, think of it as an initiation."

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

"So…" Aichi began, " was he the one that you were talking about?"

Kourin nodded. "Yes, I was told this morning that he'd be attending the school. I just didn't think he'd actually be attending the same class as me."

* * *

 _"What do you mean he's coming to Miyaji?!"_

 _"Sorry we couldn't relay this information to you sooner miss Kourin," the Tatsunagi assistant Ushimaru apologized, "we haven't been informed of this until just recently."_

 _"Ugh, just great." Kourin sat down and punched the bridge of her nose from the headache she's getting. She personally doesn't like working with other idols, much less anyone else for that matter. You'd think that she'd at least be able to get along with someone in her profession, oh not at all._

 _"You're so lucky, Kou-chan," Rekka sighed as she sprawled on the couch. "All the cute boys go to your school."_

 _"Shut it." Rekka playfully sticked out her tongue._

Kourin thoughts drifted back to Aichi and the relationship they have then to her interaction with Takashi.

 _Him simply being in this school isn't the problem.'_

"He's just another idol, nothing really to focus much," Kourin said flatly.

Aichi gave her a confused look. "Really? You're making it as if having another idol isn't a big deal."

"Well if he's anything like Kourin, then he isn't," Shingo retorted. Kourin glared, causing him to cower. "I'm joking!"

"Who cares about this right now," Naoki interjected, "we've got club recruitment to do and the school festival in a few days. There's too much to look forward to!"

The group nodded in agreement accept Kourin. She's getting a headache again. "I should go, I'll be late to class," Kourin turned her back to them, leaving group of boys unsettled.

"Oh alright, see yeah," Naoki murmured.

'There's something wrong,' Aichi thought, his eyes focused on Kourin. He turned to his friends and said, "You guys go on without me, I'll catch up." He then ran after Kourin, putting the two boys in a deeper confused state.

"What is up with those two?" Shingo asked in concern.

Naoki saw as his friend ran off after Kourin, disappearing around the corner. "I don't know."

Kourin was still lost in thought when Aichi called out to her. "Kourin, wait!"

He caught up to her, tentatively walking up to her. Kourin's eyebrow rose, wondering why he was following her.

"Kourin, is something wrong?" He asked. "You seem upset."

Kourin smiled at him, clearly he's just worried for her. "You're too sometimes, Aichi."

She looked around, noticing the hallway was currently empty. "Come with me."

"Um, okay?"

She took him by the hand and pulled him into an unoccupied classroom which he hesitantly followed. She immediately pulled him into a hug and his heart rate leaping from the sudden contact.

The sweet smell of her perfume began invaded his nostrils. 'She- she smell kind of nice actually… No wait!' He began whispering to her, "Kourin, we really shouldn't be doing this. We're in-"

They both heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming from outside the room. They broke away, holding their breaths as the sounds get closer and closer. The footsteps sounded as if they were just outside the room, the chatter of two girls could be heard. The sounds eventually got fainter and fainter until finally they disappeared. The two sighed in relief, looked back at each other as Kourin gave him a sheepish smile.

"What was that about?" He asked her, his heart still racing from what happened.

Kourin looked away in embarrassment, she couldn't believe that she actually did that "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I felt stressed and I just felt like I had to."

"Stress? If this about the club members, we don't have to-"

"No, it's just a lot of things happening right now, but..." Kourin looked back at him determinedly, "The club has to grow, I can't be holding the club back anymore."

'She seems determined about this,' Aichi concluded. If she was okay with this then there is no stopping her. "Okay, but if there's anything else that is wrong, you can always come to me."

Kourin couldn't express how grateful she was. For someone to genuinely care about her that wasn't her family, not the fake people who just care about her just for her position as an idol. It's one of the reasons why he's so special to her.

She went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, I appreciate. But we should get to class or we'll really be late." She quickly left the room, leaving him alone in the barren room.

"Seriously, this girl…"

* * *

The bell has rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Students began exiting the class and meeting up with friends to go and eat. One person in particular was excited.

"Finally, freedom..." Takashi was relieved that class was finally over. He had no breathing room all day since student would always crowd around him. He finally been able to shake them off, so maybe he could have a nice relaxing lunch-

"Wait, is that Takashi-kun?"

Maybe he spoke too soon. A large crowd, mostly of squealing girls, ran up to him, leaving him with no time to react.

"Um excuse, I'm trying to get to lunch," Takashi said as he tried to maneuver through the crowd. The group began following him, asking him random questions and for autographs. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't really run or else it'll just look bad on him. So he bit his tongue and kept walking. He eventually reached the cafeteria. He quickly bought his lunch, the eyes of students around burning holes into him.

He scanned the room around him, looking for the one person he is at least is acquainted with in this entire school. He finds Kourin right away, her bright blonde hair stands out. Even more so with the hair color of the people she sitting are much more colorful compared to the rest of the students.

As he walks up to her, a lump forming in his throat in anticipation of talking to her. "Kourin?" She turns to him, not surprised to see him. "You mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go right ahead." She didn't mind of course, there was no reason to be rude to him.

He couldn't really sit next to her since she was sitting at the end of the bench and she was next to a blue haired boy. He opted to sit at the opposite end, next to a delinquent looking boy. Now that he thinks about it, they're the same students from his homeroom (minus the purple haired girl.)

"Hello," he greeted the group, "I'm Takashi Kurosawa, I believe I've already seen some of you. I'm sorry, I've seen some of you, but I didn't get to know your names.

"Hm, you're in our class," Aichi spoke, "my name is Aichi Sendou. Pleased to meet Kurosawa."

"You can call me Taka, I don't mind," he said.

"Name's Naoki Ishida," he pridefully pointed his thumb to himself.

"I'm Shingo Komoi, it's a pleasure to meet another idol!" Shingo excitedly exclaimed, much Taka's dismay. Maybe if he's Kourin's friend then he's not so bad.

"Misaki Tokura," the girl flatly stated.

'So this is her cliche, not what I had in mind,' Taka thought. "It's nice to meet Kourin's friends."

"Likewise," Aichi replied, putting out his hand for a handshake which Taka responded in kind.

No no, I'm just a work related acquaintance, though I do look forward to working with her." He nervously scratched his chin. "But I've heard from my agent that there was a Cardfight club here. I'm guessing this group is it."

Yes that's right," Shingo confirmed. "Though we have a problem gaining new members."

Takashi was in disbelief. With an idol in their club, it should be pretty popular. "Eh? Why's that?"

Misaki spoke up. "We have a rule where in order to join the club, they'd have to beat one of the current members."

"Really? That's really difficult for new players to join the club, why would anyone-" Then it clicked. Taka looked over the Kourin who was now looking away with her cheeks red. 'Seriously, this girl…'

"Yeah it's a real pain," Naoki sighed.

"Is there any way I can join?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, even catching the attention of some students passing by. "You play Vanguard?" Aichi asks.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was a kid. I even bring my deck whenever I go, here look." Taka pulled out a deck from backpack and showed it to the group. "I haven't been able to have a cardfight for a while because of work, but I'm glad this school has a club for it. So… who's the person I should beat to join?"

"Well, you wouldn't need to now to join," Aichi admitted, "we've been thinking of changing the rules."

"So… you don't have to beat someone in a cardfight?"

"Well we haven't been able to iron out other rules, but essentially yeah."

Taka couldn't accept it, it seemed to easy for him. "But I-"

He was suddenly interrupted by male student. "So does that mean that I can join the club?!"

"W-well you see-" Aichi tries answering the student before another female student.

"So Takashi-kun is joining? I wanna join too!"

I wasn't long before the whole cafeteria began crowding around the table, asking to be included into the club. Misaki, Naoki, and Shingo tried to calm the roaring crowd of students, but to no avail.

Misaki was at the breaking point. "This is getting way too out of hand!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A voice boomed, causing almost all of the students to flinch. The voice provoked fear into the students, because they all knew who it was (except Taka). A middle aged woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail walked into the room. She was wearing a black dress coat and skirt with a white button shirt. She has such an intense and authoritative aura around her that would cause any strong willed students near her to crumble. She walked up to the table to where the Cardfight club was, causing the group stand up.

"Principal Himura," Aichi tentatively bowed to her.

Miss Himura gave him the sign to raise his head. "Can you tell what's going on?"

Aichi nervously shifted, it was hard to stay calm around her. "Well, we were talking to a new student who wanted to join the club and tell him about a rule we were changing and well…"

"Is it the same rule that student can only join the club if they beat of the members?" He interjected.

"Yes that's right."

"I see. But I'll have to step in here." Everyone was confused as students began to murmur to one another. "It would only cause chaos if I let your club be completely open for students to join."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kourin blurted.

"Not to be blunt, but its because of you," Miss Himura responded, "if your club becomes open to students, most of the students in this school will want to join since your in it, imagine the chaos that would happen, I can't have that. Not only that, but it looks like another wants to join." She looked over to Taka which he nervously pointed to himself. "I would've steppin from the start when you joined the club, but seeing that you imposed that rule, there was no need to. Though now, that has changed."

Kourin was beyond frustrated. Even though she agreed for the change, it wouldn't have mattered all simply because of her being in the club. Her friends were all excited to get new members, it hurts to see their hope being slapped down like nothing. Especially since Aichi was the most excited for it, why did it have to be this why.

"So what now?" Misaki asked the Principal. "If want to have new members, how exactly are you going to step in?"

"That's simple Tokura," Himura replied, "I'll just limit the number of new members to four more."

The entire club looked shocked at the revelation. Aichi even looked heartbroken that his club could only grow so much. "Only four more…"

Students became once again excited seeing as there was now a small chance of getting close to their idol. It didn't last too long as Himura lifted her hand as a sign for the students to stay silent.

"It looks like it'll be a problem since there's so many that want to join," she speculates. "I already have a solution for this."

"You do?" Aichi said with his brow raised.

"That's right, a competition at the school festival to see who can have what it takes to join the Cardfight Club," she proclaimed.

There was suddenly a heavy tension in the room as all the students became determined at this new challenge. Taka though was felt excited, a chance to prove himself to be a member of the club. "I'm ready for it."

A girl with glasses and purple, braided hair watch the crowd from afar in interest, her eyes landing on Naoki. "The Cardfight club…"

A young man covered in bandages stood in the corner as he tries to act mysteriously. "It seem like fate is calling me."

A tall hulking student with his hair slicked back stood at the edge of the crowd with a big grin on his face. "So they're having tryouts, now this I've to see!"

This wasn't what Aichi had in mind, he didn't expect the Principal to just pop in like this. He honestly doesn't like the idea of the club getting limited like this, but it does give him the opportunity to expand his club. He looked around the room, thinking that only four of these students will join. His friends giving him nods, showing that they're fully okay okay with.

Aichi turned to the Principal, his resolve unwavering. "Fine, we'll agree to it."

Himura smiled at the blue hair young man. "Then it's settled. Let the best student win!" She announces as the cafeteria erupted in cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

Misaki was always kind of a loner. She always had that aura around her that seemed to make others afraid to come near her. Others just didn't like her, they were weirded out by her perfect memory. They'd talked behind her back, ostracize her from the rest of her class. It wasn't until a few months ago that she began to make friends, much like Aichi. He understood that loneliness.

He was standing a couple of feet away from her usual spot where she liked to read. It was quiet and no one usually comes here, a perfect spot for her.

'I should say hi to her, I am her boyfriend after all,' Aichi thought to himself. His face suddenly felt warm. It seems the reality of them being together hadn't really sunk in for him yet. He began walking towards her before a thought came up in his head, causing him to stop in his tracks.

'Wait, maybe she actually wants to be alone. Why else would pick the most isolated place in the school? But if I go, it'll seem like I ignored her.' He awkwardly stood by debating himself until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Aichi? What are you doing?" He looked up to see Misaki staring at him with a weird look.

He quickly adjusted himself "N-nothing really! I just coming by to see you." He felt really embarrassed, he must have looked like a complete idiot!

She looked unconvinced, but decided to dismiss it. She patted the seat next to her, signaling him to come and sit, which he did so.

"So… how's school today?" He asked.

"Nothing really much, just studying, homework, quizzes…," she droned on. "The usual boring school day. How about you?"

"Well, nothing much new either. Naoki and Shingo are both cramming for a quiz they have next period and I thought I'd come and say hi."

"So you only came when you had nothing to do…" She sounded offended.

Aichi panicked. "Nonono! It's not like that!" He flustered, scared that he might had made her mad. "I actually was meaning to spend time with you, really! I mean, we are together now…" He looked down dejectedly. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"...No, you're not. I picked this spot just because I like to be alone, but to be completely, I…" Misaki's face turns a tinge red, "I'm glad, I wanted to spend more time with you too."

All it took was one look and Aichi was automatically mesmerized by her. He always did thought that she looked pretty, but she right now, she looked absolutely radiant. The way her skin seemingly glowed, her turquoise-eyes glistening in the sunlight, how sweet the perfume she wore smel-

He quickly turned away from her, trying to calm his fast beating heart. 'What the hell am I thinking?!'

"Eh Aichi, are you okay?" Misaki worried.

"Y-yep! I'm completely fine!" He felt embarrassed. What came over him?

Misaki examined him and noticed he flushed face. Her face, without reason, turned flushed too. He always has to make it so awkward between them!

An awkward silence filled the air, the two unable to even look at each other. They slowly calmed down as time passed. They didn't talk, instead they just enjoyed the presence of each other. They heard the ambience of cars passing, birds chirping, rustling of the tree leaves over them. It felt warm today, too comfortably warm.

Aichi liked this. This peaceful feeling being with her. His eyes felt heavy. He tried to fight it, but it was pointless. His eyes slowly close and his head leaning on her shoulder. She looked startled, of course.

"I really like being here with you…" he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Misaki stifled a laugh. "First Kourin and now you," she joked. She leaned her head onto his and closed her eyes before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Omake

Aichi groggily woke up from slumber. At first he didn't know where he was, wondering why he wasn't in bed. He suddenly came back from his senses and immediately checked the time on his phone.

"Misaki! MisaKi!" He shook her.

*snort* "What...?" She woke up startled. "Aichi what's wrong-"

"We're an hour late for class."

"...Shit."

* * *

 **Very short chapter, but I wanted to do a story between these two. I'll do one for Kourin and Aichi next then I'll continue on with the main story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aichi and Kourin were chatting in the group chat they had made with Misaki (she was most likely lurking, but not saying anything.) They were chatting about random things, anything to keep Kourin from dying from boredom.

 _Kourin: I have so much homework today! I can't do it rn though since I have a photo shoot today (╥﹏╥) I'll have to ask the teacher tomorrow for more time_

 _aichi_s: that's too bad, maybe they give it to you. They'll understand_

 _Kourin: yeah probably. Listen I'm gonna have to do the shoots so I'll talk to you later!_

 _aichi_s: bye! Good luck_

With that, Kourin went back to do her shots and Aichi, in his room, back to reading his manga. He could really enjoy though since his mind always back to Kourin. Today, she is doing a photo shoot for a swimsuit magazine. It's not abnormal for an idol to do a bit of gravure modeling, but to be honest it doesn't sit well with him.

"Just don't think about it," he repeats to himself. He'll get through it.

* * *

It's been a couple hours now, and Kourin was honest so tired and bored and she still has homework to do after. She honestly wants to escape and go home to play a game, but then she'll get an earful from her manager. She sighed and looked back to her phone. She really misses Aichi right now, maybe she could give him a call later.

She saw herself in the mirror of the private room she was in and began to inspect the white bikini she was wearing. She got an idea. She opened the photo and began talking a selfie of herself, cutely winking at the camera and making a V shape with her fingers and putting it over her eyes. After she took it, she opened to Aichi's chat and pondered whether she should send it or not. She nervously held her thumb over the send button, but she shut off her phone and slammed it on the table.

"Gah! I can't do it! What was I thinking?!" She heard a knock on the door and she instantly straightened up. "Um, come in."

"Miss Tatsunagi, the photographer wants to talk to you about something," a female employee informs her.

"Oh, I'll be right there," Kourin replies.

"By the way Miss, are you okay? You face looks red."

"I-its nothing!"

Kourin walked out of the room for whatever reason the photographer wanted to talk to her about and as she did, Rekka sneaked into her room with her frilly swimsuit on. She looked around for her target, and once she found Kourin's phone, she pounce for it.

'I'm so bored, it's taking forever to get out of here,' she thought, 'maybe I'll find something interesting in her phone.'

She nosely looked in her phone and once she went into her gallery, an evil smile appeared on her face. "Oh look what we have here, hehehe!~"

* * *

It was almost ready for dinner and Aichi was walking down the stairs to the diner dinner table. He suddenly felt a notification on his phone and curiously looked. When he did, he almost tripped down the stairs. In his chat was a picture of Kourin in a revealing white bikini. He kept staring at the picture in disbelief even though he knew he should look away. Why would she send something like that? He then received another message.

 _Kou-Chan!~: Aichi! How do you like my swimsuit? (*¯ ³¯*) 3_

Oh it wasn't her. Aichi sensed that someone was next to him and he turned to see Emi looking at him with a disgusted look.

"Aichi, you really are a growing boy, are you…?" She ran past him towards the kitchen, but he ran after her.

"Wait, It's not what you think! Please don't tell mom!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND THAT?!"** Kourin screech as she chased Rekka around the set.

"Because I was bored!" She shouted back.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Everyone around them looked too scared to get close.

"Should we stop them?" One of the employees whispered to Suiko.

"Nah, it's fine. They'll eventually tire out," she replied.

 **Omake:**

 _Misaki: Wtf kourin_

 _Kou-Chan!~: I'm really sorry! My sister sent that picture, I didn't mean it!_

 _Misaki: why the hell do you have a picture of yourself like that?!_

 _Kou-Chan!~: like you're the one to talk, I've seen those pictures on your phone_

 _aichi_s: wait what pictures_

 _Misaki: idk what she's talking about_


	11. Chapter 11

The two sisters Suiko and Rekka are quickly trying to run out the front of the door of the mansion as quickly as possible. However, their high hopes of not getting caught was shattered as they heard a voice behind them by the last people they'd want to hear at the moment.

"Suiko, Rekka," Takuto calls out to them, "you two seem to be in a hurry."

"Oh, good morning Takuto! There's an event today that we want to get to today and we don't want to be late," Suiko attempted to act innocently.

Rekka nodded profusely. "Yep yep."

"Really now? And why isn't Kourin with you two?"

The two sisters glanced at each other nervously. "A-about that," Suiko responded. "She wanted to meet with her friends early."

"Hm," the boy pondered, "well you should get going then, have fun you two."

"Y-yeah, we'll get going. Bye!" Rekka awkwardly waved to him, Suiko did so too.

The two quickly walked out of the mansion and they were relieved. Geez, they just dodged a bullet.

"That was close, covering for Kourin is a pain…" Rekka whispered.

Suiko sighed. "Tell me about it, but still worth it."

Takuto meanwhile was relaxing in the living room. Sitting down in his comfortable chair, sipping his tea, he let out a laugh. "Silly girls."

* * *

"It should be around here somewhere…" Kourin was walking down a neighborhood, looking for the house of a certain someone.

"Ah there it," she spots it. "That should be Aichi's place."

Why, you might ask, is it that she's going to Aichi? Simple answer: jealousy, not that she'd like to admit it. Seeing Aichi and Misaki walking to school together while Kourin is stuck in a limousine made her jealous, as ironic as that sounds. She's in the relationship too, isn't unfair for Misaki to be able to hog him all to herself all the time! At least let her walk with him to school for once, is that too much to ask?

But as she got closer to the house, she began getting cold feet.

 _Is this really a good idea? I might run into his family there, what'll they think of me? Would it be creepy for me to suddenly pop up at their door step._

 _ **(A little bit, yeah.)**_

Her worries stopped when she noticed something (or someone) off in the distance. Something purpleish in front of Aichi's house.

"No way…"

The girl in question was in front of the house, hiding behind the gate, but still trying to take a peek at the place. Kourin took this opportunity to surprise this person.

"Misaki, nice seeing you here," Kourin whispered into her ear.

"Eep!" Misaki yelped in surprise. She loses her balance, falling to the ground and tries to scurry away until she notice it was Kourin.

Kourin laughs uncontrollably at her, making Misaki's face flushed red. "K-Kourin? What are you doing here?!"

"Haha… same reason you're here, probably," Kourin wipes the tears from her eyes.

"...I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"You're standing right in front of Aichi's house."

"Oh yeah? Why are you here?"

"I got tired of you hogging him all the time, so I want to walk with him to school for a change!"

"Hogging him?" Misaki looks at her all confused. "I-I'm not hogging anything!"

"Come on, I know you enjoy your personal quality time with him! Being all lovey dovey, don't you think I want some of that action too!

"Did you hit your head or something?!"

As the they bickered, they didn't notice the ominous two people watching over the two girls.

"Heeeeeyy…" The two girls stopped and saw Emi and her mom with a terrifying, but sweet look on their faces.

"Shit."

* * *

Aichi was in a good mood this morning, going to the dining room to eat before leaving for school. Today is the Miyaji Academy Festival and there isn't any classes today. Everyone from Hitsue and Fukuhara high school is coming too so he'll be able to hang out with all of his friends and, embarrassing to admit, his girlfriends. As a plus, he'll be getting more club members hopefully. everything seems like its going his way and really, nothing can go wrong.

"Hey Aichi," Kourin causally greets him.

"Hey Kouri-" He does a double take and sees the two girls sitting in the dining table. "Kourin and… Misaki?!"

She looks at him sheeply. "Hey Aichi…"

"We came to visit you for a bit," Kourin chimed. "Though the both of us didn't exactly plan to come together, hehe…"

Emi and his mom, Shizuka came in with food for them, absolutely cheerful that her son's girlfriends came over for breakfast. "Good morning Aichi, come on and let's eat."

As the group, Kourin was talking to Shizuka while Misaki mostly stayed quiet, only talking when talked to. Aichi is embarrassed, he honestly didn't see this coming.

"Ah, I'm so glad meeting you two," Shizuka hummed. "I've met Misaki before, I haven't met Kourin yet."

"Hm, it's good to meet you too, Mrs. Sendou," Kourin replied.

"Heh, I would have never thought you two would be my son's girlfriends. Though it's not like I wasn't rooting for Misaki," she said in a teasing voice.

Misaki shyly looks down to her food, secretly feeling happy. "Really now…"

"D-did you really?" Aichi stammered.

"Yeah, I did. Though I thought it wouldn't go anywhere at the time since I thought you had a crush on that one bo- You know what, nevermind."

"Wait, what was that?" Aichi asks.

"Oh no," Misaki blurted.

Shizuka was put into a awkward position. "W-well, honestly Emi and I thought you had a SMALL crush on that one boy at card shop you go to, Kai." Emi had a look, pretty much saying not to bring her into this.

Aichi was flabbergasted, he really was just a friend to him. Did they actually thought that? He looked at the rest of the room and they couldn't even look at him in his eyes. They all have the same awkward look on their face.

"Oh..." He began reevaluating his entire life.

"Hahaha! So anyways…" Shizuka desperately tried to change topics. "What do your families think of the relationship between you three?" She directed to Misaki and Kourin.

They immediately looked surprised and acted nervously.

"Well," Kourin began with a awkward smile, "I told my sisters about it and they're both supportive of it, but I haven't exactly told Takuto about…"

"I haven't told anything to Shin at all actually," Misaki responded, her hands fidgeting.

Shizuka looked disappointed. "Jeez, if I hadn't squeezed that information out of Aichi, I'd be like those two."

"Please don't remind me," Aichi interjected.

"Well, how about any of you friends then?" She asked.

She was met with silence.

"...One thing at a time, I guess."

Eventually, it was to leave and the group was up in front of the house. Emi was about to leave with them, but was stopped when her mom put a hand on her shoulder.

She was confused, what did she want? "Eh, mom? What is it?"

"I think we should leave Aichi with some… alone time with the girls, don't you think? We can go together a little later afterwards," she gave her a wink.

"Oh… yeah sure." Emi glanced at the couple who were laughing and chatting with one another and she felt a bittersweet feeling. As much as she didn't want to admit it, a part of her felt left out somehow. Like he didn't need a sister anymore...

 _Geez, what's wrong with me?_

"So, you're all ready to go?" Shizuka interrupted the couple.

"Yup, we'll be on our way," Aichi beamed, "I hope we can see you there."

Aw, Emi and I will be there soon, just enjoy yourselves," she said while playful pinching her son's cheek.

"Please mom stop…" Aichi flustered. "You're embarrassing me."

Kourin and Misaki giggled seeing the two. It was their turn to be flustered though as the mother quickly turned her attention to the girls.

"You two should come by more, I'd love to see you two around. As long as you're both here, you can think of me as your second mother," she smiles innocently.

 _Mother?_ The two girls thought to themselves.

"Sure I'd love to," Kourin excitedly agreed.

"I wouldn't mind coming by every once and a while…" Misaki found it hard to look at her in the eye.

"Also, take care of him please," she pleaded the girls with all her sincerity, "he's a little dense, but he means well."

"Oh we know," the girls said bluntly, much to Aichi's dismay.

* * *

It was lively today at the school festival. Students, parents, and even others who have no connection to the school came to take part in it. There were music, performances, movies, game booths, and food vendors with huge variety to pick from. There was so much that the school had to expand to the streets around it. The school and the city are proud of being able to organize such a massive event where everyone can enjoy.

Everyone, but one grumpy person.

Kai wasn't looking forward to the festival, he's being dragged along by Miwa and the rest in the club. He is not a "festival" type of guy, he doesn't like large crowds. Tournaments are just as bearable enough for him as it is.

"Festival! Festival! Festival!" The guys in Kai's group cheered loudly, wishing that he'd be anywhere other than near them.

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come," Kai griped.

Miwa, however, he just smiled and ignored his complaints. "You know, you should really know how to actually go out like a normal person. Spending all your spare time in a stuffy old shop isn't good for you."

* * *

"Tch." Misaki suddenly felt pissed.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Aichi asks in concern.

"I don't know, I have a urge to hurt Miwa right now."

* * *

"Whatever, we're here, let's just have some fun while we can!"

Kai just grumbled and blew him off as always, though Miwa did hit a certain sore spot he didn't know he had.

Izaki looked around at the different attractions with absolute glee. "Man, look at this place. Why can't our school be like this?"

As the boys were in awe, Kai felt like he was being watched. Like someone was right behi-

"Boo!"

"Aaah-!" Kai quickly flinched away only to see Ren laughing at his reaction. "Ugh, it's you."

"Haha, I totally surprised you, didn't I Kai?"

It's not long before the rest of Ren's group catches up to him.

"Kai," Tetsu walked to him, "it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, I haven't seen you in a while," he greeted back with his signature monotone face.

"Sorry about Ren, he's a bit… excited right now."

"Yeah, I didn't need you to tell me that," he retorted.

Meanwhile, the rest of the two groups were mingling with one another.

"Miwa!" Ren held up his hand for a high five. "How yah doing?"

"U-um good, good…" He high fives back, still feeling a bit uneasy about him. When he sees Asuka though, a wave of bitterness he didn't know he had suddenly comes over him. "Asuka…"

"Miwa…" She dryly responded.

Ichirou and Akabori were gushing over the sight of the legendary trio of Team Asteroid.

"Who would have they would have ever seen them face to face before?!" Ichirou gushed.

"Looks like you're a fan," Minami pridefully stated while a smug Kiriya wasn't to far behind. "I wouldn't mind signing a few autographs for the right price…"

"Haha, no."

"So Miwa, I'm guessing you're the one who managed to convince Kai to come here. How the hell did you even do it?" Asks Ren.

"Oh, that. He was dead set on not going, but with my constant whining and bitching, he quickly changed his mind."

"Really? I always ask him to hang out, but he never does," he sighs disappointedly. "He really needs to learn to go out more."

"That's what I've been saying! He acts like such a loser sometimes."

"Haha! Yeah, he can be such a loser!"

"I'm standing right beside you," Kai gritted his teeth.

While ignoring Kai, Miwa noticed someone in Ren's group was missing (which he was really looking forward to). "Hey, isn't Suiko in your club? I don't see her here."

"Oh her, I think she's coming here soon. Something about 'running into someone'," He tried to recall.

"Oh, that sucks…"

"Aren't you missing someone else? Someone with an annoying face?" Asuka stated.

"Hm? I don't think there is-" He looked at the rest of the club members, pushing aside Minami is trying to forcefully give Ichirou a picture of himself. Asuka was right, they were missing someone. "Fuck! Morikawa bailed on us!"

Izuki shook his head. "I didn't even noticed. Where is he going?"

Miwa then remembers how Morikawa always goes on about going to this school just for Kourin. "Ugh, probably going to do something stupid again. We've got to go after him!"

As proper procedures goes for a run away Morikawa, the Hitsue group splits and run in different directions.

"Sorry, we're gotta run, I'll see you later!" Miwa glanced back before running away.

Tetsu immediately noticed that Kai was not running after them as well. "Aren't you going?" He directed to Kai.

He just gave an annoyed look. "I'm not going after that idiot, I didn't even want to come here." Seriously, if he knew this was going to happen he wouldn't have come.

Asuka smirks at their situation. "Your team seems like such a mess, it's nothing compared to ours. Huh Ren… Ren?"

"He left like ten seconds ago."

"Wait, what?! Where?!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Ren-sama! Where did you go?!" She exclaims, hoping for some type of answer from him.

"I knew I should've put a leash on him," Tetsu facepalm.

Minani's interests were peaked. "Leash?"

"No."

Minami: ***sad dog noises***

The Fukuhara group now franticly running after their missing team leader, now leaving Kai by his lonesome. He's been ditched, left alone in a middle of a crowded festival where he wanted no part of it.

"I really do need better friends."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm lazy at updating.**_


End file.
